


Все беды от ниффлеров и авроров

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, Wisedo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Осторожно, тут 10% мата





	Все беды от ниффлеров и авроров

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, тут 10% мата

Злокозненный ниффлер, подкравшись коварно,  
Урону нанёс как все твари суммарно,  
У Геллерта спиздив с бладпактом фиал,  
Испортил отчётность за этот квартал.

Шеф ходит по замку грозною тучей:  
Забрать бы подвеску у твари ебучей.  
Среди аколитов дискуссии, споры,  
Но ясно одно: виноваты авроры.

Авроры и трусы, и бляди, и суки,  
И бляди их жёны, и дети, и внуки.  
Авроров в ебло бить, поймать, запинать.  
А можно их на хуй при встрече послать.

На месяц ещё тут хватило бы споров,  
Но Геллерт сказал: «Уебу, бля, авроров!»,  
Всех аколитов сразив наповал,  
И Геллерт не врал, он и впрямь уебал.


End file.
